A Night to Remember
by James Stryker
Summary: Farkle and his girlfriend Smackle are celebrating their four-year anniversary and Smackle wants to take the next big step in their relationship.


**A Night to Remember**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another great story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Okay, so I had this idea that I wanted to use for one of the pairings for the show like Riley & Lucas, Lucas & Maya and Josh & Maya. I know, there's also Riarkle, Zaya and Markle. I've also haven't written Joshaya for a while but there was one pairing that I haven't written for. Smarkle. Oh, wait I did write one Smarkle story two years ago. I don't know if any of you remember this one, but it was called **_**Some Enchanted Evening**_ **. If you haven't then go check it out and read it. Anyway, onto today's story. In this story, Farkle and his girlfriend Smackle are celebrating their four-year anniversary and Smackle wants to take the next big step in their relationship. Before you read this story, it will contain sexual content. It's not going to be dirty, it's just romantic for Smarkle. This is innocent Smarkle so it won't be extremely smutty. P.S. I do not own** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **or the characters. So here it is, the brand-new Smarkle story for** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **,** _ **A Night to Remember**_ **. Sit back, relax and enjoy.**

 **P.S.: Smackle and Farkle are in their senior year in high school and they're both 17 years old.**

Tonight was a special night for Farkle Minkus and his girlfriend Isadora Smackle. Tonight was their four-month anniversary and Farkle had planned the perfect night out together. The couple went out on a date to the New York Hall of Science and watched Extreme Weather 3D at the 3D theater. Then after the 3D theater, they both played Rocket Park Mini Golf for a bit before heading down to the Search for Life Beyond Earth exhibit with Smackle telling Farkle when they fly down to Mars, they will find life on Mars and life on Europa. After spending the day at the science museum, Farkle and Smackle made their way over to Brooklyn Bridge Park to check out Jane's Carousel and took a ride on the merry-go-round. And to finish the night off, Farkle and Smackle head back to Farkle's place for a romantic candlelit dinner and dessert. This was everything that Farkle had planned for their anniversary.

"I really had a great time with you, dearest." Smackle said, smiling at Farkle.

"I had a great time too, Isadora. I'm glad that I made our four-year anniversary special." Farkle said. "Since we've had our dinner and dessert, I think it's time for me to give you your gift."

"Oh, you didn't have to give me a gift." Smackle said.

"I know. But I wanted to give it to you." Farkle said as he pulls out a wrapped gift box from underneath the couch and hands it to Smackle.

"What's this, beloved?" Smackle asked.

"Open it and you'll see." Farkle said as he watched Smackle unwrap the gift box. Smackle opened the box up, her eyes widened in surprise only to find a Rubik's cube, displaying 4 of their photos together and two sides baby blue, Smackle's favorite color. The four photos displayed on the Rubik's cube were their senior photos on two sides and two photos were the two of them together on the trip to the Hamptons with Farkle's parents.

"Farkle…" Smackle said.

"I know it's not much but…." Farkle was about to finish his sentence until he was cut off by a kiss on his lips from his girlfriend.

"I love it." Smackle said as she looked at the Rubik's cube and the photos. "I remember this photo. Our romantic walk on the beach at the Hampton's while we were staying with your parents. We've tried to have our intimate moments alone together but your parents wanted us to sleep in separate rooms."

"My mom freaked out when she saw us together in the room." Farkle chuckled a bit.

"Although, I have thought about what it would be like for me and you to do…you know…take things to the next level." Smackle said.

"And by "next level", you mean?" Farkle asked, raising his eyebrow at Smackle.

"I want us to experience each other's bodies by having sex." Smackle said as she held Farkle's hand.

"What? You want us to have sex?" Farkle asked.

"Yes, beloved. I have studied about sex and watched certain adult x-rated movies involving couples engaging in sex." Smackle said.

"Wait, what?" Farkle asked.

"I've watched x-rated movies where at the end the man reaches his climax and fires his seed on a woman's face." Smackle said as Farkle's eyes widened in shock.

"Smackle! That's not that type of love. I can't just set my sperm free on your face. Besides, when we have sex, I want things to be really special for us." Farkle said.

"How special?" Smackle asked.

"Well, I read an article about losing your virginity in Seventeen, losing it takes a lot of planning. You and I are taking this big step in our relationship and we're ready for this. Plus, sex can bring life-changing consequences like pregnancy or an STD." Farkle said.

"And that's why I came prepared. My parents bought me some birth-control pills so that way I won't have a little baby Minki inside me. When we get married, we will have a bunch of baby Minki." Smackle said, chuckling a bit. "Besides, we could try the pull-out method."

"The pull-out method?" Farkle asked.

"The pull-out method is a way to prevent pregnancy by keeping semen away from the vagina." Smackle said.

"That sounds like what porno actors do in movies!" Farkle exclaimed. "I bought condoms so that way when I load up inside you, I can load up in the condom."

"Condoms are 98% effective. Just use the pull-out method just in case and remove the condom." Smackle said.

"You do know that afterwards, our relationship can get weird-ish." Farkle said.

"I know. But I trust you. Our relationship is strong enough to withstand the worst-case scenario and I trust you to treat me with total respect afterwards." Smackle said.

"Okay, my love. If you don't want to do this and if you're not ready. Then it's fine. We don't have to do it." Farkle said.

"It's okay, Farkle. I'm ready." Smackle said as she kissed Farkle on the lips and got up from the couch.

Farkle got up from off of the couch as well and held Smackle's hand as she led him into his bedroom. His heart was racing faster like a race car, he was preparing for the biggest step in their relationship. As they entered Farkle's bedroom, Farkle closed the door behind him and locked it so they could have their privacy while he looked at Smackle, who was standing in front of the window and looked at the shimmering skyline.

"It's so beautiful, beloved." Smackle said, looking out the window.

"Yeah, I got the room with the view of the city." Farkle said as he walked over to Smackle. "Nervous?"

"As opposed to saying that I'm anxious, worried, apprehensive, on edge, edgy, tense, stressed, excitable, high-strung…." Smackle continued to ramble on until she was interrupted by Farkle's hands on the sides of her face and his lips pressed on to hers to keep her quiet. The intelligent beauty was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders while Farkle wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards him as he gazed deeply into those big brown eyes of hers, placing his hand on her cheek, caressing her soft skin with his thumb, leaning in to kiss her once more.

Smackle kissed Farkle back as she felt his finger threading through her dark brown hair and one hand moving down to her butt as Farkle gave it a firm squeeze, making his girlfriend's eyes widen in surprise and yelp into the kiss. Farkle stuck his tongue out a bit and moved it across Smackle's bottom lip, begging him for entrance as she lets him in. The intelligent son of Minkus moved his tongue around Isadora's mouth, swirling his tongue around her wet tongue, making her moan into the kiss. Farkle could smell the sweet strawberry perfume on Isadora as she deepened the kiss, relishing the taste of his tongue. Farkle gently lifts Smackle up and carried her over to the bed while he's still kissing her and laid her down on the bed.

"May I?" Farkle asked.

"Go right ahead, beloved." Smackle said.

Farkle smiled at Smackle as he begin to remove Smackle's sweater while she kicked off her black flats from off of her feet. Smackle watched as Farkle removed his black jacket, then reached over to grab the bottom of his triangle printed tee, lifting it up over his body. Smackle bit her lip as she looked at her boyfriend's smooth chest, placing her hands on him and running her hands up and down his abs. She looked up at Farkle and smiled at him, feeling his hands messing with the buttons on her black and white button down plaid gingham printed long sleeved shirt as she laid down on the bed and keeping her eyes locked on him. Farkle looked at Smackle for a bit, then opened her shirt to reveal her cute baby blue bra that covered her breasts. Farkle reached down to unbutton Smackle's jeans and immediately pulled them down to her ankles and threw them across the room, revealing her matching silk panties.

"What?" Smackle asked as Farkle examined her body.

"You're beautiful." Farkle said as Smackle smiled at him.

"Thank you, beloved. I was nervous that you were not going to like my body. You might think that I'm not attractive enough for you." Smackle said.

"Isadora Smackle, you're the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen and don't you ever say that you're not attractive enough for me. You're beautiful inside and out." Farkle said.

Smackle blushed a bit, watching Farkle kick his shoes and socks off before climbing on top of the bed. The intelligent girl stood on her knees along with Farkle, face to face with him as he was left in only his grey jeans. The two made out again, this time it was passionate and romantic as Farkle kissed his way down to Smackle's neck, using his tongue to lick and tease her special spot. Smackle moaned softly from the feeling of Farkle's mouth sucking on her soft flesh. She reached down and grabbed onto the waistband of his jeans, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoned his jeans within seconds, slipping her hand inside his jeans to palm his crotch through the fabric of his grey Gildan boxer briefs, making the teenage genius moan a bit.

"Touch me, beloved." Smackle said.

Farkle's hand traveled further down to Smackle's womanhood, rubbing her through the soft fabric of her panties. Smackle closed her eyes and moaned softly from Farkle finding her clit. He smirked at his beautiful girlfriend, feeling her wetness seeping through. Isadora groaned, enjoying Farkle's magic touch that drove her insane, she began to buck her hips against his hand,

"I've got a better idea." Farkle said, moving his hand away from Farkle's core.

"What is it, Farkle?" Smackle asked.

"Is something that couples do when they get intimate with each other. But first, let's get this off of you." Farkle said as he reached behind to unhook Smackle's bra, having difficulty unhooking it from the back as Smackle rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "Jeez, Smackle. What kind of bra did your parents give you a chastity bra?"

"Farkle J. Minkus, you're a genius at school but you're an idiot in the bedroom." Smackle said.

"Ouch! I thought I was doing good." Farkle pouted.

"That's because you can only unhook the bra from the front, you ditz." Smackle said.

"Oh, well allow me." Farkle said reaching over to unhook Smackle's bra.

"Wait." Smackle said, pushing Farkle's hands away. "Let me."

Farkle nodded, watching as Smackle unhooked her bra from the front and discard the garment, letting it drop to the floor and gave Farkle a wonderful sight of her beautiful breasts.

"And let's get this off of you as well." Farkle said as he removed Smackle's glasses from off of her face.

Smackle laid down on the bed as Farkle hovered over her, leaning down to kiss her on her soft lips, then he kissed his way down to her neck, concentrating on it for a bit. He kissed, licked and sucked on the most sensitive spot on her neck, making her moan loud a bit. His lips trailed down to her breasts, paying special attention to them as he worked his magic on one and played with the other with his free hand. Farkle looked up at Smackle as he teased her light brown nipple with his tongue, swiping it and flicking it, surrounding the erect nub with his lips as he starts sucking on it. Wanting to do something a little frisky, Farkle gently bit down on Smackle's nipple with his teeth, making her whine a bit. The genius began to play with the other breast with his free hand, cupping it and massaging it gently, then used his thumb and forefinger to gently pinch her nipple and twisting it. Farkle repeated his actions for a bit until he used his tongue to trail down Isadora's body, licking his way down to her belly button, circling it for a bit. As Farkle continued to trail down her body, Smackle began to worry about what Farkle is not going to like what he's going to see. She began to think if she should've shaved, if it's not pretty enough or if she smells good or taste good.

"Farkle, before you move any further, I just want to say…." Smackle said as she watched Farkle hook his fingers on the waistband of her soaked panties, pulling them down to reveal her womanhood that had a bit of hair on it.

"It's okay, Isadora. I think it looks beautiful." Farkle said as Smackle blushed.

Farkle pushed Smackle's legs apart, taking her right leg and threw it over his shoulder. He was taking in the wonderful intoxicating scent coming from Smackle. He placed his hands on the pretty brunette's hips to keep her steady as he leaned and drew a line up her folds. Smackle shuddered as she felt Farkle's tongue on her arousal. Farkle looked up at Smackle, keeping his eyes locked on hers while he kept swiping his tongue across her sensitive yet swollen clit before giving her another light kiss.

"Mmmm." Smackle threw her head back and moaned.

Farkle returned to lapping at Isadora's core, giving some special attention, making things slow and romantic yet tender. Farkle stopped licking her core and adds a finger inside Smackle, making her gasp softly, then adds his middle finger inside her and curled them. Wanting to send Smackle over to the brink of ecstasy, Farkle went back to licking her love button while he fingered her. Smackle moved her hand down to Farkle's brown hair, gently gripping it.

"Oh, my god. Don't stop, Farkle! Don't stop!" Smackle cried out.

Farkle pumped his fingers inside Smackle, latching his mouth onto her dripping wet pearl, sucking on it gently. Smackle arched her back and her toes curled. She was still holding onto Farkle's hair tightly till her knuckles turned white and screamed out Farkle's name. Smackle's body went limp after her perfect orgasm. Farkle slowly eased his fingers out of Smackle and looked up at her while he licked his fingers clean off, enjoying the taste of his dearest's juices. The young genius made his way up to Smackle's lips to kiss her, making her taste herself all over his lips. Smackle moaned into the kiss, getting turned on from tasting herself all over Farkle's tongue, if it was possible.

"That was wonderful, beloved." Smackle said, catching her breath.

"Glad that you enjoyed it." Farkle said.

"I guess it's my turn to return the favor." Smackle said.

"You know, you don't have to return the favor." Farkle said as Smackle leaned up to kiss him.

"I know, beloved. But I want to." Smackle said.

Farkle stood on his knees while Smackle pulled herself up and got down on all fours. Smackle pushed Farkle's boxer briefs down, revealing his eight-inch member. Her eyes widened from the size and thickness of the appendage. Smackle reached over to Farkle's cock, wrapping her hand around it and began stroking it for a bit just to tease him.

"To quote your friend Maya, 'boing'" Smackle smirked at Farkle.

Farkle smiled at Smackle as he guides her head to the tip of his cock, watching her stick her tongue out and give it a little lick, then engulfed it in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Smackle pulled off with a pop, then drew a line up his hardened member while keeping her eyes locked on Farkle. Smackle licked the tip of Farkle's cock, circling her tongue around it and licked the slit, tasting his precum.

"Izzy…." Farkle moaned out Isadora's cute little nickname.

Isadora went back to taking him in her mouth, going down as far as she can, gagging on it for a bit, humming and bobbed while her free hand massages his balls, cupping them gently. Farkle grabbed a hold of Smackle's hair and began to thrust slowly, watching her take how much that she can, his cock was twitching inside Smackle's mouth while he fucked her mouth, indicating that he was close to exploding. Smackle pulled off of Farkle's cock and laid down on the bed while she watched Farkle grab a Trojan bareskin lubricated condom from his bedside drawer, ripping the package open and slipping the condom on.

"Are you ready?" Farkle asked, positioning himself in front of Smackle's glistening entrance.

"I am ready, beloved." Smackle said.

Farkle leaned down to give Smackle a kiss before he entered her. Farkle positioned his cock in front of her dripping wet slit, moving it up and down to tease her for a bit, then slowly pushed himself inside Smackle. Smackle closed her eyes tightly, wincing in pain for a bit until the pain subsides.

Farkle looked into Smackle's dilated brown eyes while he slowly thrusts into her. Farkle continued to move his hips back and forth at a slow pace, leaning down to capture Smackle's lips in a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue inside her mouth as their tongues flicked against each other sensually. Smackle broke the kiss and moaned, wrapping her arms around her lover's back and her leg around his waist to hold him close. The intelligent couple gazed into each other's eyes. Farkle increased his pace, fucking Smackle harder and faster.

"God, Isadora." Farkle groaned.

Smackle moaned loudly as Farkle continued to thrust into her. She could feel her climax nearing as she dug her fingernails into Farkle's back, making him groan loudly like a bear. Wanting to intensify their love making, Farkle moved his hand down to Smackle's core, rubbing her clit which sent Smackle over the edge.

"Farkle!" Smackle cried out.

"Come on, Smackle. I want you to let go for me. Do it." Farkle said.

With his hard thrusts and his rubbing, Smackle's walls clenched around Farkle's cock tightly. Farkle grunts and heard Smackle's cute moans. Her whole body shook as her orgasm hit her whole body. Farkle kept thrusting in and out of Smackle rapidly, feeling his own orgasm nearing as his cock twitched inside Smackle. With one last thrust, Farkle released a loud moan, firing off shot after shot of his cum inside the condom. After filling the condom up with his load, Farkle slowly pulled out of Smackle and disposed the semen-filled condom, tossing it in the trash and pulled the covers over their sweaty and nude bodies. Farkle wrapped his arms around Smackle, pulling her closer towards him and kissed her on her forehead before drifting off to sleep.

Later that night, Farkle woke up next to and empty spot on the bed, realizing that Smackle wasn't laying next to him. Wondering where she went, Farkle climbed out of bed and put his boxer briefs and his pajama pants on, then turned around only to see her sitting by the window wearing Farkle's pajama shirt.

"Hey." Farkle said as he walked over to Smackle.

"Hi, beloved." Smackle said.

"What are you doing up so early?" Farkle asked, wrapping his arms around Smackle's waist.

"I just wanted to look at the city for a while. I didn't want to wake you up." Smackle said. "Thank you for a lovely and magical night, beloved."

"You're welcome, dearest. I'm glad that you've enjoyed this night." Farkle said as Smackle smiled at him. "This was definitely a night to remember."

"I know." Smackle said.

"So, do you want to come back to bed?" Farkle asked.

"No. I would like to watch the sunrise." Smackle said.

"Yeah, me too. We'll both watch the sunrise together." Farkle said, kissing Smackle on her cheek while they both looked at the city skyline.

 **And that was** _ **A Night to Remember**_ **. So, what did you think of my new Smarkle story? I hope that you've all liked it. Okay, I have a few ideas for some of you to pick which one that I should work with. Here are the ideas and pairings.**

 _ **I Am…Curious Cole**_ **(Frankie/Cole,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **): Frankie experiences her first time with her boyfriend Cole Reyes.**

 _ **I Am…a Threesome**_ **(Frankie/Cole/Dayton,** _ **I Am Frankie**_ **): Frankie wants to experience her first threesome with Cole and Dayton. Has Frankie/Cole and Frankie/Dayton. No Cole/Dayton incest in this one.**

 _ **Late-Night Antics**_ **(David/Maddie,** _ **Moonlighting**_ **): While trying to work on a case at the office, David tries to prove to Maddie that he could be dominant in the bedroom.**

 _ **Steamy Morning**_ **(Riley/Lucas,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Lucas returns home after a morning jog, only to find his wife in the shower and joins her for a morning quickie. Dominant Lucas. Takes place after** _ **Be My Baby**_ **and before** _ **Juliet's World**_ **.**

 _ **A Special Night**_ **(Riley/Lucas,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 _ **The Big Bang**_ **(Lucas/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Inspired by the classic scene from the** _ **Moonlighting**_ **episode** _ **I Am Curious Maddie**_ **, after two years of sexual tension, an argument between Maya and Lucas leads to passion.**

 _ **A Roommate's Surprise**_ **(Betty/Jughead/Veronica,** _ **Riverdale**_ **)**

 _ **His Secret Fantasy**_ **(Lucas, Riley/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **)**

 _ **First Times**_ **(Andi/Jonah,** _ **Andi Mack**_ **): Jonah visits Andi on a rainy night and spends the night with her.**

 **Don't forget to review this story, I would love to hear what you think of this story. Make sure to add this to your favorites as well and I'll see you guys next time for the next story. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
